Lieux Magiques
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: En unas vacaciones de verano en Francia los chicos se preparan para cursar su último año en el colegio Hogwarts. Con Voldemort pisandoles los talones deben atravesar todo tipo de dificultades aunque ganaran el amor y la amistad de tres hermosas chicas...
1. La Mansión de los Potter

_Esta es una nueva historia de los merodeadores en su séptimo año, pero en realidad empieza con el verano antes de empezar las clases. Tiene la particularidad de que cada capítulo llevara el nombre del lugar en donde transcurre el hecho más importante del capítulo, por eso se llama "Lieux Magiques" y es en francés el nombre porque las vacaciones de verano las van a pasar en Francia :)_

_Espero que les guste la historia, la sigan, y me dejen reviews pues sino no me van a dar ganas de seguir subiéndolo :)_

_a leer!_

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo Uno-**

"**La Mansión de los Potter"**

Hacía ya cuatro horas que había amanecido, era primero de mayo en Londres y hacía mucho calor, además el clima estaba algo húmedo y según había dicho el señor del noticiero a cerca del pronóstico, llovería ese día.

En la casa de los Potter el desayuno estaba servido ya, esperando a ser devorado por tres chicos hambrientos que estaban siendo despertados por la señora Dora Potter.

- James despierta cariño ya son las diez.- el morocho de pelo revuelto saludó a su madre con un gesto y buscó a tientas los anteojos para luego sentarse en la cama.

- Remus Buenos días, que bueno ver a alguno despierto ya- rió Dora saludando a Lupin.

- Buenos Días señora Potter- le contestó el merodeador sonriendo.

- Sirius despierta que ya no son horas de dormir.- Black gruñó mostrando las pocas ganas de levantarse que tenía, pero aún así se dio vuelta, e sonrió a Dora, le dijo:

- Buen día

- Esta el desayuno servido, bajen por favor.- diciendo esto último, esa señora joven y morena con los mismos ojos almendra que su hijo, se retiró de la habitación.

Al instante los tres jovencitos empezaron a comer todo lo que había sobre la mesa: tocino, huevos, jugo de naranja, algunas tartas de distintos rellenos, tostadas con queso, entre otras cosas. Un desayuno de ese tipo solo se comparaba con el de Hogwarts, el colegio mágico al que asistían los chicos.

- Que placer vivir en esta casa.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

- La verdad es que me encanta venir aquí, tus padres son muy buenas personas James.- Remus lo dijo con mucha sinceridad, realmente tenía esa opinión a cerca de los Potter pues, a pesar de que sabían de su condición de licántropo, jamás lo habían discriminado y siempre lo habían tratado con mucho cariño, tanto como a un hijo. James sin una pizca de modestia le respondió:

- Claro, tengo los mejores padres del mundo, por eso salí tan bueno en todo.- Canuto (así apodaban cariñosamente a Sirius y ya sabrán por qué) casi escupe el jugo por reírse tanto, aunque eso le costó una cachetada en la cabeza por parte de Cornamenta (que es James).

- Calma chicos que recién empezamos las vacaciones y no quiero tener que retarlos desde tan temprano.- Les ordenó Lunático.

- Sí mamá.- respondieron a coro Canuto y Cornamenta buscando enfadar a su amigo, y vaya si lo consiguieron.

- ¡Ouch!- volvieron a decir a coro.- Una cachetada en la cabeza para cada uno.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron.- les contestó el castaño poniendo cara de ofendido y luego los tres se echaron a reír.

Así se pasó la mañana y cuando quisieron acordar ya era la hora del almuerzo, que también fue abundante y rico. Los Potter eran muy sencillos y de bajo perfil, pero no dejaban de ser una familia de Nobles, por eso su grandeza y su riqueza también, aunque no la mostraran si la compartían, eran muy generosos y amables.

La casa era como un castillo y tenía muchas habitaciones, además había un salón de música, una biblioteca inmensa, la cocina, un baño por cada cuarto, un comedor enorme, un salón de fiestas, un living, un gimnasio, una sala de juegos y por último y no menos importante en verano, un patio gigantesco muy bien decorado con una piscina increíble en la que justamente los chicos pasaban la tarde.

Hacía tanto calor que estaba hermoso para nadar y jugar en la pileta, existían además en el mundo mágico, unas colchonetas inflables para flotar a la que le podías poner música que te gustara y con solo ordenarle la hacía sonar. Los chicos luego de jugar se quedaron flotando en ellas mientras conversaban.

- Estoy ansioso por que lleguen nuestras tan preciadas vacaciones en Francia.- comentó James.

- De verdad, las francesas además de bonitas son fogosas.- acotó Sirius guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos y haciéndolos reír.

- Lastima que Peter no pudiera venir.- dijo Remus y los demás asintieron, lo que sucedía era que su amigo no podía ir con ellos porque sus padres no lo dejaban, sólo podía juntarse con ellos en el colegio donde sus padres no se enteraban, porque no querían a los chicos por ser defensores de los que ellos llamaban despectivamente "Sangre Sucia", muggles e impuros.

- Pero cuéntanos bien James ¿A dónde iremos?- le instó a decir Canuto.

- Pues, a una casa que tenemos en una playa de Francia llamada "à ciel ouvert" que significa cielo abierto, es un lugar mágico, realmente muy bonito, les va a encantar.

- ¡Es genial! Solos en una casa de playa en Francia y con chicas hermosas y fogosas.- Festejó Sirius y los demás rieron hasta que Remus dijo:

- No tan rápido Canuto, los padres de James también irán y además en ese lugar no hay bares ni boliches bailables, solo mar, arena y sol. Bueno y un pequeño centro.- Los otros dos abrieron la boca a más no poder… James porque no sabía que sus padres iban, y Sirius porque no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¿No hay boliches bailables? ¿Irán tus padres James? ¡eso no es justo! Ya somos grandes.- se quejó Canuto.

- ¡Yo no sabía que irían! Además, el lugar es hermoso y no hace falta un boliche para que haya fiesta.- le contestó guiñándole un ojo y eso le dio más ánimo al moreno de sonrisa perfecta.

- Chicos, chicos ya basta… hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, además con amigos estés donde estés siempre la pasas bien.- Les recordó Lupin.

- Tienes razón, disculpa.- ambos se mostraron arrepentidos y Remus continuó:

- ¿Sabían que los padres de Peter se unieron a Tom Riddle?- Los dejó con la boca abierta de nuevo, realmente estaban sorprendidos, sabían que a los padres de Peter no les simpatizaban los impuros, pero no se imaginaron que fuera tanto el odio.

- Cada día que pasa los detesto más, no pueden ser tan idiotas.- dijo James realmente molesto y Sirius le respondió:

- No me preocupa tanto eso, sino que no lo obliguen a Colagusano a meterse en esa porquería.-

- Tienes razón Sirius eso es lo que me preocupa a mi también, Peter es muy influenciable y débil, debemos hacer algo para impedir que acabe en eso.- Con esa respuesta de Lunático quedaron los tres amigos pensando, no querían perder al cuarto Merodeador, realmente lo querían mucho.

Cayó el sol y en su remplazo salió la luna, era una noche muy estrellada, y los Potter junto con Sirius y Remus cenaban afuera. Dora y Henry comenzaron a hablar a cerca de las vacaciones:

- Hemos decidido ir con ustedes por una cuestión de seguridad.- comenzó diciendo Dora.

- De igual manera alternaremos entre Londres y à ciel ouvert porque nuestro trabajo como aurores así lo requiere.- acotó rápidamente Henry.

- Por supuesto, pero estaremos allí para cuidarlos y también para vigilarlos.- continuó su esposa.

- Pero mamá, ya no somos niños, sabemos qué hacer y qué no.- se quejó James.

- Pues no lo demuestran para nada, en el colegio me llaman a cada rato por alguna de sus travesuras y además hijo, sé que son grandes, pero más grandes son los peligros que acechan hoy por hoy al mundo mágico.- Le respondió su madre.

- No es tan simple como crees, Riddle está armando un verdadero ejército, y pronto estallará una guerra que ni imaginas hijo.- le advirtió Henry.

- Realmente no lo entiendo ¿tanto complejo de inferioridad y resentimiento tiene ese tipo?- Sirius dijo ese comentario con asco e impotencia, sus padres eran parte de ese "ejército".

- Claro que sí Sirius, mucho.- le respondió Dora lanzando al aire un suspiro.

- Hay que ser muy concientes y prudentes ahora, los años que se avecinan no serán tan divertidos y sanos como los que vivimos, Hogwarts mismo cambiará.- Reflexionó Remus.

- Sí… Minerva ha dicho que aumentarán las horas de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, también de Encantamientos, y que reforzarán la seguridad dentro y alrededor del castillo, estarán más insistentes con respecto a las normas y los mantendrán al tanto de lo que pase afuera, no quieren que salgan a lo desconocido.- les contó Dora y todos se quedaron pensativos y algo tristes, no era una situación linda, era más bien angustiante.

- Pero arriba el ánimo, hay que disfrutar mientras se pueda, no quiero ver esas caras largas en lo que quede del verano, haremos todo lo posible por evitar ese desastre que estamos vaticinando.- Henry en ese sentido era igual a su hijo, positivo, carismático y decidido, sabía exactamente lo que quería.

- Tienes razón papá, así se habla.- dijo Cornamenta y todos volvieron a reír y a planear que harían en las vacaciones, más algunos comentarios del tiempo, y de cómo había fallado el pronóstico, pues no parecía que fuese a llover.

Luego se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente debían acomodar todo para irse de vacaciones, saldrían a la noche e irían en dos autos, Dora llevaría a los chicos y Henry el equipaje.

Se levantaron temprano, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, desayunaron todos juntos y luego se pusieron a empacar. Dora y Henry no tardaron casi nada, así que al terminar se pusieron a cerrar todo en la casa, y cubrirla con hechizos protectores muy fuertes. Luego mandaron mensajes mediante patronus (para mayor seguridad) a sus amigos más íntimos y familia para que supieran que no iban a estar en casa durante el verano y ponerlos al tanto de sus planes.

Pero a los chicos no se les hizo tan fácil empacar. Sirius y James eran tan desordenados que no paraban de conjurar el hechizo "accacio" para encontrar sus cosas y Remus creía que iba a volverse loco si seguían pegándole las cosas de los otros dos chicos al pasar tan rápido a las manos de sus dueños.

- ¡Accacio calcetines! ¡Accacio pantalones! ¡Accacio camisas!- decía James y guardaba con magia todo en las maletas.

- ¡Accacio perfume! ¡Accacio zapatos! ¡Accacio traje de baño!- ordenaba a su varita Sirius muy concentrado en pensar qué más le hacía falta.

- ¿Lunático tienes el Mapa y…?- comenzaron a decir al unísono Canuto y Cornamenta pero Remus los detuvo con un simple gesto de manos y les respondió:

- Tengo todo eso guardado ya, porque yo sí soy ordenado.- automáticamente le volaron a la cabeza dos almohadas, una de James y otra de Sirius en señal de enojo, aunque en realidad era solo un juego.

- Ya me las van a pagar.- les dijo Remus y los otros le sacaron la lengua, y luego empezó la persecución. Corrían por toda la casa saltando todo tipo de obstáculos, como maletas, sillones, cajas, los padres de James… ¡Momento! ¡Los padres de James! Los tres frenaron de golpe Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático y cayeron en fila ante los pies de la enfadada señora Potter.

- ¡Chiquilines! ¡Y querían ir solos a vacacionar! A terminar de empacar ¡Ya!- les gritó y nadie quiso probar que pasaba si no iban así que corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al cuarto y entonces, luego de cerrar la puerta…

- ¡Si que estuvimos cerca!- dijo Canuto y todos largaron las carcajadas. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Remus dijo:

- Será mejor que nos apuremos, chicos vamos a terminar con sus maletas.- Los otros dos le hicieron caso y entre los tres terminaron de empacar y bajaron sus cosas, llevándolas sin magia hasta el auto en que los esperaba Henry, un Mustang negro.

- ¿Eso es todo verdad?- les preguntó el señor Potter y tras asentir se fueron calladitos al auto con Dora, un Porsche descapotable rojo.

- Pónganse los cinturones y más les vale no pelear en el camino y por castigo deberán escuchar conmigo "El Galán Hechicero".- les ordenó la señora Potter y los tres pusieron cara de asco al mismo tiempo que empezaron a protestar.

- Pero mamá no es justo que…- Quiso reprochar James pero Dora lo interrumpió:

- Y nada de quejas caballeros.- Así que los tres viajaron calladitos y tranquilos, Dora era muy buena pero no era recomendable enfadarla.

* * *

y?? qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acá en el botón que dice review ;)


	2. Privet Drive

**

* * *

**

AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN :) JEJEJE ESTE ES EL CAP DOS :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

TIENE UNA MEZCLA ENTRE PARTE SERIA, PARTE DIVERTIDA, PARTE TIERNA, PARTE FURIOSA JAJAJA ;) EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SIGAN SIEMPRE LA HISTORIA:) NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS QUE SINO ME PONGO TRISTE =( JAJA

* * *

-Capítulo Dos-

"**Privet Drive"**

Lily había llegado a su casa el día anterior, pues ya había terminado su sexto año de estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el que estudiaba desde los once años.

El despertador mágico que le habían regalado sus amigas en esa navidad sonó, y se escucharon dos vocecitas que le gritaban:

- ¡Buen Día Lily! ¡Levántate que ya es hora de nadar en el lago!- Lily sonrió de costado al escuchar esa frase, y apagó el reloj. Le hubiese encantado estar en el Colegio en ese momento y poder ir a zambullirse en el lago son sus amigas, pero debía estar ahí, en su casa. Antes la había adorado, pero después de que ella entrara al colegio su hermana Petunia le había hecho la vida imposible cada verano, haciendo que no quisiera volver.

- ¡Fantástico! Ya llegó el cerdito Vernon…- murmuró apretando los dientes, él y su hermana la odiaban y siempre le hacían maldades, lo peor era que ella no podía hacerles nada…

- ¡Lily cariño! ¡ya está el desayuno!- le gritó su madre desde abajo.

- ¡Ya voy!- le contestó ella y entró al baño para arreglarse. Luego se puso unos jeans, unas ojotas color chocolate, una remera blanca y se ató el pelo con un moño en una cola alta. Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras corriendo, se moría de hambre.

- Buenos Días.- saludó en general, pero sólo respondieron su padre y su madre.

- Petunia, Vernon Lily acaba de saludar.- les dijo Charles Evans con una mirada severa, detestaba que hicieran sentir mal a su chiquita.

- Hola.- contestó secamente la pareja y se fue al living a mirar la televisión.

- ¡Que rico mamá! ¡panqueques!- le agradeció Lily a su madre, amaba como cocinaba. Ella le sonrió y siguió lavando lo que había usado.

Charles se puso a leer el periódico y Lily una vez que terminó su desayuno decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio caminando, de paso pasearía a su perra Samantha, una labradora color negra.

El barrio estaba algo cambiado, había más casas ahora y nuevas familias se habían incorporado, saludó con la mano a los que ya conocía y de pronto alguien la llamó:

- ¡Lily! Ven por favor- conocía esa voz, era la señora Figg amante de los gatos.

- ¡Señora Figg que gusto verla!- la saludó la pelirroja.

- A mi también me da gusto verte querida, hacía mucho que esperaba que vinieras, ven pasa, tomaremos té.- la invitó la vecina.

- ¿No le harán nada los gatos?- preguntó Liliane señalando a su perra.

- No, claro que no.- le aseguró la señora Figg.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué tantas ansias de verme?- le dijo Lily con un gesto de curiosidad en rostro, mientras tomaba asiento.

- Pues verás… cosas raras están ocurriendo aquí… muy raras.- comenzó a decirle y Lily sintió nervios de golpe, no le gustaba mucho el clima de la conversación, todo era muy misterioso.

- No te daré vueltas Lily, soy una squib, y Albus me ha pedido que te informe de algo muy importante.- Lily abrió los ojos verdes a más no poder por la sorpresa.

- No quisiera ser grosera, pero demuestre lo que ha dicho, porque no son tiempos seguros.- le dijo a la vecina y la apuntó con la varita, tenía miedo que fuera una trampa.

- Albus dijo que harías eso, y créeme, me dejas mucho más tranquila.- luego de decir eso tomó su varita y dijo:

- ¡Alohamora!- y la puerta que estaba con llave, que daba al patio se abrió. Lily respiró pero siguió con la varita en alto.

- Toma- dijo la señora, tendiéndole a la pelirroja un papel, un trozo de pergamino. Lo abrió y vio la letra de su director.

"_Querida Liliane te mando esta carta con la Señora Figg para certificarte que es alguien de mi entera confianza y que solo está allí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, también para informarte muchas cosas que necesitaras saber. Mantente en contacto con ella y por favor, cuídate mucho._

_Albus Dumbledor."_

- Ahora entiendo por qué siempre tan cerca mío señora.- le dijo Lily a la Señora Figg devolviéndole la carta.

- Verás querida, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, incluso en Hogwarts se tomarán más medidas de seguridad, serán más exigentes con las normas y con determinadas materias que necesitaran más que nunca.- comenzó a contarle la señora a Liliane que la escuchaba atenta.

- Según Albus tú ya sabes algo al respecto, hay un joven poderoso que dice ser heredero de Slytherin que quiere la pureza de sangre y planea tomar el mundo mágico y exterminar a todos los "impuros" o "sangres sucias" como les llaman… se avecina una guerra querida y debes cuidarte tú más que nunca.- La mirada de la Señora Figg era de angustia y preocupación.

- ¿Por qué debo cuidarme tanto yo?- preguntó Lily.

- No sé, digamos que por una especie de presentimiento que tuvo Albus, él no aclaró motivos, sólo me dio la orden.- le contestó ella.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que deba cuidarme?- Liliane no entendía nada y esa era la verdad.

- Debes irte del país este verano.- le dijo con firmeza.- Todo está preparado ya, toda tu familia irá a Francia, Albus ha arreglado todo para que así sea, pero ellos no se han dado cuenta, supuestamente será una invitación de Vernon, pero no irán a un lugar muggle irán a un sitio mágico, y habrá gente cerca por si sucede algo, son todas precauciones. No te asustes tampoco ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo la vecina y Lily asintió pensativa.

- ¿Tiene lechuza para que pueda comunicarme? ¿o cómo lo haremos?- le preguntó Lily.

- Tengo lechuza, nos comunicaremos de esa manera, pero nunca pongas nada claro, intenta hablarme en forma codificada que sólo pueda entender yo lo que dice.- le contestó la señora.

- De acuerdo, muchas Gracias en verdad, valoro mucho todo esto, y cuente conmigo usted también cuando lo necesite.- le agradeció Liliane y se paró como para irse.

- Disimula lo más posible, incluso haz como que no te gusta la idea, así no se nota que en verdad quieres ir.- Lily rió ante la idea, ya sabía lo que haría, le gustaba tener que actuar y más si era para molestar a la parejita odiosa.

- Créame que seré la mejor actriz que hayan visto.- le dijo y la señora rió, ahora ya un poco más tranquila.

Se despidieron en la puerta y Lily guió a su perra hasta su casa. Iba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la Señora Figg, y a la vez en todo lo que no le había contado. Le quedaban muchas dudas, incluso sentía algo de miedo, no por ella, sino por su familia, y se preguntaba qué magos habría en ese lugar y qué lugar sería. Realmente estaba sorprendida, sin dudas estas serían las vacaciones más raras que había tenido en los últimos seis años.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y las cuatro personas que había en el living la miraron a ella. Sus padres con cara de preocupación y su hermana y Vernon con cara de odio.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida, aunque en verdad sabía que estaban por decirle.

- Lily cariño, siéntate aquí.- le dijo su madre haciéndole un lugar a su lado.

- Verás.- comenzó a decirle su padre.- Vernon nos ha invitado a todos a pasar estos tres meses de vacaciones de verano en una playa en Francia.

- Esta bien, por mi no se preocupen, puedo cuidar de mi sola y de la casa en ese tiempo.- sus padre intercambiaron miradas de angustia, no sabían cómo hacer para decírselo, le daba lástima por sus padre pero disfrutaba viendo las caras de indignación de su hermana y el novio.

- No hija, no has entendido bien… tú vienes también, serán vacaciones familiares.- le contestó su madre y mientras que decía eso Lily abría los ojos a más no poder y ponía cara de enfado.

- ¡No quiero ir! No me gusta el mar ¡me da miedo! Y tú sabes bien que ellos no me soportan además Petunia ya me hace la vida imposible aquí imagínate lo que va a ser allá ¡yo puedo quedarme aquí! No entiendo qué pretenden con esto…- Lily actuaba muy bien, tanto que sus padres se angustiaron bastante porque no les gustaba hacerle mal y su hermana ya cansada intervino diciendo:

- Ya tenías que hacer escándalo ¡ni que fuese una tortura ir gratis de vacaciones a otro país! Pues quédate no vamos a extrañarte para nada…- pero Lily le rebatió enseguida.

- Esa es la manera en que tú piensas ¡porque eres una materialista! Sólo piensas en dinero, en guardar las apariencias, en ser más que los demás ¡en usar a la gente tal como te convenga! Pero yo no soy así de falsa, nunca me llevé bien con tu novio, ¡no voy a aparentarlo ahora para obtener vacaciones gratis!- Entonces Charles se levantó del sillón, para calmar a sus dos hijas, las cuales ya estaban paradas gritándose cara a cara.

- ¡Ya basta! Lily sé que no quieres ir, pero tu madre y yo no tenemos la culpa, no es nuestro plan hacerte mal, sólo que fue una invitación del padre de Vernon ¿te acuerdas de él? Nos adora a todos, es muy buena persona, no podemos ser descorteces con él.- Lily hizo como que reflexionaba.

- Perdona papá, tienes razón, creo que me apresuré a contestarte…- le dijo poniendo cara de arrepentimiento que enfado a Petunia, pero a Charles eso no le importó y abrazó a su hija menor para animarla.

- Además, no podemos dejarte sola aquí, si se te ocurre hacer algo con ese palo los vecinos van a enterarse de tu… de tu…- no termino de hablar el cerdito verdoncito, pues Lily lo miró con cara de desafío y no se atrevió.

- Mi hija no es anormal, si eso es lo que ibas a decir.- lo retó Charles y Vernon bajó la cabeza.

- Serán unas lindas vacaciones en familia… pero prometan no pelear.- les dijo su madre. Ellen Evans era una señora bajita y regordeta de pelo colorado al igual que su hija Lily, pero ella había sacado el cuerpo de su padre, era alta y flaca aunque con sus curvas bien marcadas y delicadas, además también tenía los ojos de Charles, verdes y grandes.

Siguieron hablando a cerca de las vacaciones y le dijeron a Lily que irían el día siguiente, así que se puso a preparar las valijas, con magia para hacer más rápido, aunque por supuesto encerrada en su cuatro y con las ventas cerradas para que no la vieran los vecinos. Se llevaba también libros del mundo mágico y algunas novelas muggles para leer por si se aburría. Se llevaba protector solar para el sol, el traje de baño, ropa, accesorios, perfume (bien sabía ella que al padre de Vernon le gustaba hacer fiestas, así que se llevó también un vestido de fiesta). A la media hora ya había terminado mientras que los demás recién empezaban.

Fue al cuatro de sus padres y rió viendo como su madre retaba a su padre por ser tan desordenado, pues había que armar las maletas y no encontraban nada. Sin que notaran su presencia cerró la puerta del dormitorio, luego la puerta balcón y después les dijo:

- creo que necesitaran algo de ayuda si quieren salir temprano mañana.

- ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarnos?- dijo su padre entusiasmado, le encantaba ver como su pequeña hacía magia.

- Con magia.- le respondió y su madre rió contenta.

- ¡Accacio calcetines de papá!- de golpe todos los calcetines salieron volando y se acomodaron en la valija.- ¡accacio pantalones de papá!- y así siguió Lily armando las valijas de sus padre con ayuda de la magia mientras que los dos festejaban cada vez que algo se metía dentro de las maletas, y se miraban con cara de sorprendidos. Lily reía feliz, les encantaba verlos contentos y además le gustaba sentir cuán orgullosos estaban de ella, pues no quería ser una anormal para ellos también.

- ¡Eso sí que fue increíble! Es una suerte tenerte entre nosotros, sino no habríamos terminado nunca.-

- ¿Hay algo más que hacer?- le preguntó Liliane riendo.

- No, solo queda bajar todo esto y llevarlo al auto, ya que saldremos mañana a eso de las seis de la mañana.- le dijo su padre entonces Lily abrió la puerta del cuarto e hizo levitar las dos maletas hasta al lado de la puerta de entrada. Por supuesto que eso no agradó ni un poco a su hermana y su novio pero, si fue de mucha ayuda para su padre.

- Gracias Lily.- le dijo Charles y le sonrió.

- ¿Petunia necesitas ayuda? Mira sé que no te gusta ni un poco la magia.- la detuvo Lily antes de que Petunia le dijera algo.- pero también se que tienes muchas cosas y terminarás muy tarde de empacar, será solo esta vez que te ayude, sólo para hacer una tregua y que mamá se quede tranquila ¿de acuerdo?.- finalizó la pelirroja y Petunia aunque algo disgustada aceptó, pues sabía que en verdad le convenía.

Entonces Lily y su hermana empacaron las cosas mientras que Vernon miraba embobado como volaban las cosas y se acomodaban solas en la maleta.

- Listo, gracias.- le dijo Petunia y Lily le dijo:

- Espera mejor bajamos esto o si no a Papá le va a quedar dura la columna.- y a Petunia se le escampó una risita que ahogó de inmediato cuando se novio la miró mal.

Liliane hizo levitar las dos maletas de Petunia (si dos exactamente, ya punto de explotar, pues tenía muchas cosas), y las hizo descender al lado de la suya y las de sus padres en el hall de entrada, listas para ser cargadas en el auto. Vernon se fue, pues ya era de noche y tenía que regresar a su casa.

Cenaron en familia muy tranquilos, no hubo discusiones y hablaron animadamente a cerca de las futuras vacaciones. Ellen Evans estaba de lo más feliz, hacía tiempo que no estaban así.

- Mamá te has pasado con estas pastas, realmente están riquísimas.- le dijo Lily.

- Siempre fue nuestra comida favoritas los ravioles de espinaca, y con esta salsa te han quedado deliciosos.- la halago Petunia

- Gracias, gracias a las dos, los hice pensando en eso justamente.- les dijo su madre.

- ¿Y qué hay de postre Ellen?- le preguntó Charles a su esposa.

- Ya lo verás…- le contestó y con un halo de misterio se levantó a buscarlo.

- ¡Flan con chocolate!- festejaron los tres, como si fueran chicos y Ellen rió divertida.

Comieron hasta reventar, realmente muy contentos todos. Luego Petunia se levantó a lavar los platos para ayudar a su madre.

- Espera Tuney déjamelos a mí, que ya es tarde lo haré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- le dijo Lily y no se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por ese viejo sobrenombre de la infancia.-

- Déjame ver como lo haces.- le dijo Petunia con una sonrisa desafiante y Lily alzó y bajó las cejas muy rápido en un gesto que hizo reír a su hermana.

- Lily conjuró un hechizo y rápidamente las cosas se empezaron a lavar por sí solas.

- ¡eso no se vale! ¡qué cómoda eres!- le dijo riendo Petunia a su hermana menor.

- Pero reconoce que a ti también te conviene.- le contestó ella repitiendo el gesto de las cejas y haciendo reír a su hermana.

- Eso es lo único que no haces con magia y todavía me asombra.- le contesto Petunia.

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir que mañana papá quiere salir a las seis.- le dijo Lily

- oy a verme horrenda con ojeras.- dijo Petunia

- ¡¿Qué dices?! Tú siempre estas linda.- le dijo Lily a su hermana y ella rió.

- Dices eso porque eres mi hermana acá la linda eres tú.- le dijo señalándola Petunia

- No es cierto, papá siempre dice que le gustan tus ojos celestes…- le dijo Lily

- Bueno es cierto, pero tu pelo es más bonito que el mío.- le contestó Petunia.

- Eso lo dices tú, para mí parezco un fósforo.- le retrucó Lily.

- Niñas ya, ya dejen de hablar de gusto que ambas son hermosas y vayan a dormir.- las "regañó su papá" las dos rieron y se fueron a dormir, muy contentas a decir verdad, no parecía que fuesen a ser feas vacaciones.

Al día siguiente desayunaron rápido y subieron las maletas al auto, Petunia y Lily con unas caras terribles de dormidas, aunque Tuney se había puesto unos anteojos bonitos de marco blanco y forma cuadrada bien grandes, que le quedaban geniales. Se subieron al auto e iniciaron el camino hacia aquel lugar de playa en Francia, en que pasarían las vacaciones.

* * *

**jajajaa y?? les gustó?? espero que si!! jajaja pro porfa dejenme reviews que sino ni me entero :) **

**Muchasgracias por sus cuatro reviews en el cap 1 :)**

** besoss**

**Annie**


	3. à ciel ouvert

**Hola!! jajaja volvi con el tercer capítulo del fic :) espero que les guste aunque el que se viene es mucho mejor jaja yo se por qué se los digo :P si me dejan reviews el otro capítulo lo subo el 14 por el día de los Enamorados jaja ya que tiene mucho que ver con ese cap :)  


* * *

-Capítulo Tres-**

"**à ciel ouvert"**

Pasaron por debajo de un puente antiguo, tenía un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Cielo Abierto", por supuesto todo escrito en francés. El viaje había sido cansador, pero habían decidido ir en auto por una razón de seguridad. Además haber tomado un avión muggle les hubiese significado que Sirius enloqueciera, pues le fascinaban los vehículos muggles, al menos el auto ya lo conocía y lo único que hacía era cambiar la radio cada dos segundos, solo porque le divertía el ruido que hacía al presionar el botón. Remus iba tranquilo, intentando leer una revista del mundo mágico que hablaba a cerca de los últimos descubrimientos en alquimia, mientras que James bostezaba a cada rato y le preguntaba a su mamá:

- ma… ¿falta mucho?- Dora con ya muy poca paciencia, dado que había respondido esa misma pregunta unas doscientas veces luego de salir, le contestó:

- ¡Falta una millonada de días para llegar James Potter! ¿qué no has visto el cartel de bienvenida? ¡Ya hemos llegado!- Ante la exasperada señora Potter Sirius dejó de tocar los botones de la radio, Remus guardó su revista y James bajó la cabeza y esbozó un tímido "perdón".

- No es nada James, es que tú sabes que me cansa mucho manejar.- le dijo su madre.

Doblaron en una calle empinada, luego pasaron por tres bulevares, doblaron hacia la izquierda, y en la esquina de una avenida su madre estacionó, frente a ellos estaba el mar, allí terminaba la calle después era todo playa.

- Esta es la casa.- dijo Henry bajándose del auto.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!- dijo Sirius y sus amigos lo acompañaron diciendo cosas del estilo… "espectacular" o "que buena vista".

- Me alegro de que les guste, a mi me pareció realmente bonita y por dentro es muy acogedora.- comentó Dora.

Al ingresar a la casa comprobaron lo que había dicho Dora, era una casa bien playera y muy acogedora, estaba todo decorado como si fuese un barco. Anclas, salvavidas, una barra con bebidas a la que enseguida fue a investigar Sirius, caracoles de mar, daba la sensación de que estabas en un submarino.

Luego por orden de Henry los chicos fueron a dejar y acomodar su equipaje en la habitación, había una para cada una, pero ya les habían dicho que si querían podían dormir juntos. Todos los cuartos tenían un balcón con vista al mar, era mágico. Los techos estaban embrujados como en Hogwarts estaba el Gran Salón, así que podían ver el cielo, las camas eran somieres de dos plazas, así que no podían quejarse, estarían de lo más cómodos.

- ¡Los cuartos son buenísimos!- le dijo encantado James a sus padres y los dos rieron.

- Gracias por invitarme, realmente es muy bonito lugar.- les agradeció Lunático y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

- No es nada chicos, disfrútenlo.- les dijo Dora.

Faltando poco para el anochecer los Evans y Vernon, llegaron a la casa del papá de Vernon que los esperaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos, como quien recibe a un viejo amigo.

Arnold Dursley tenía unos sesenta años aproximadamente, es que Vernon era el menor de tres hermanos. Era un señor alto y robusto como su hijo, pero no tenía bigote y se peinaba el pelo canoso hacia atrás. Le brillaron los pequeños ojos negros al verlos llegar, hacia un tiempo que no se veían porque él viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pero ahora que se había jubilado tendría tiempo para la familia, los amigos y unas vacaciones en su casa de playa en Francia.

- ¡Charles! ¡Ellen! ¡qué gusto me da verlos!- los recibió.

- Igualmente Arnold.- contestaron cordialmente los Evans, debo aclarar que Arnold había enviudado hacia cosa de tres años atrás, así que por eso no mencionaron los Evans a su esposa.

- Petunia querida hice preparar una comida especialmente para ti, esa que tanto te gusta.- le dijo en actitud cómplice el señor Dursley.- Rabas, y luego calamares con salsa de ciruelas.

- Muchas gracias Arnold, siempre tan servicial.- le agradeció Tuney.

- ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Lily? ¡ah! Veo que no tan pequeña ya… ¡para ti el postre que tanto deseas! ¡Helado de frambuesa con salsa de menta y chocolate!- anunció contento Arnold a Liliane y ella rió en carcajadas y le dio un abrazo grande, hacía tiempo que quería verlo, él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella.

- Pero adelante, adelante, instálense en casa.- les dijo a todos y luego cerró la puerta.

La casa era impactante, estaba muy iluminada y era toda blanca, tenía cuadros con fotos, y otros de pinturas que representaban sirenas y criaturas del mar de las que Arnold siempre le contaba historias a Lily.

Tenían un cuarto para cada uno, en realidad faltaba un cuarto y Lily debería dormir con Petunia, pero Tuney no quiso entonces Lily le preguntó Arnold si no podía ir al altillo, desde que llegó fue el lugar que más le gustó. Entonces el señor Dursley le llevó la cama allí y Lily se acomodó. Parecía la cabina de un barco, ¡hasta había un timón y todo! Colgado en la puerta, Tenía una ventana con vista al mar y un cuadro muy especial, que nadie había visto porque estaba descolgado y abandonado dentro de un baúl al que Lily abrió con permiso de Arnold. Así que lo colgó en la pared era de una Señora muy bonita y elegante, de cabello moreno y tez clara y unos ojos almendra que parecían vivos.

Luego de acomodar el equipaje y de adoptar cada cual su cuarto bajaron a cenar. Comieron hasta salírseles los botones de los pantalones, la comida era exquisita y había en gran cantidad. Hablaron de todo un poco, pero la protagonista había sido Lily, pues Arnold sabía que ella era maga y siempre la había admirado, incluso el secreto con él estaba tan bien guardado como en una tumba.

Sin embargo era curioso, muy curioso, así que le había preguntado todo a cerca de su sexto año escolar y de qué sucedería de ahora en más. Lily que no quería opacar a Tuney hablaba poco, pero Arnold insistía y junto con su padre se potenciaban, así que debió extender sus respuestas pensando en que Petunia no se enfadara demasiado.

La señora Evans lavó los platos a pesar de que Arnold hizo todo lo posible por detenerla. Después se fueron todos a dormir, había sido un viaje largo y agotador, y debían descansar si querían luego, disfrutar de la playa.

El día amaneció… por encontrar esta palabra exacta, "brillante". No había una sola nueve en el cielo azul, el mar estaba calmo dado que no había viento, y las condiciones eran hermosas para disfrutar de la playa y nadar.

Remus como siempre, se despertó temprano, a eso de las siete de la mañana. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Dora.

- Buenos días señora Potter.- Dora levantó la cabeza y apartando el diario le respondió el saludo.

- Buenos días Remus.- Tímidamente Lunático le preguntó.

- ¿Podría ir a dar un paseo por la playa?- y ella le contestó:

- Por supuesto Remus y si te apuras te encontrarás con Henry que acaba de salir.- El chico ni si quiera lo dudó y tomando una manzana que había en una frutera, salió rápido esperando encontrar al señor Potter.

No le costó encontrarlo, el Henry estaba en la playa sacándose el calzado, para estar más cómodo.

- Buenos días Señor Potter.- dijo Remus y Henry dándose vuelta para verlo, le sonrió.

- Buenos días Remus ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó, conocía esa mirada, algo pasaba…

- Pues, ha decir verdad estoy… algo preocupado.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y empezaron a caminar mientras él continuaba.- Verá es que en dos meses que estemos aquí, será dos veces luna llena. Tengo un lugar a donde ir cuando estoy en Hogwarts, y otro cuando estoy en casa, pero aquí…- Henry que caminaba con las dos manos atrás, escuchándolo atentamente, soltó las manos y le hizo gesto a Remus de que lo dejara hablar.

- He pensado en todo antes de venir. Lo que más queremos Dora y yo es que los tres disfruten y a la vez estén seguros, tú ya sabes que a Sirius y a ti los queremos como a nuestro hijo.- Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces está todo planeado.- dijo luego.- la casa tiene atrás un patio que fue agrandado solo para que tú pudieras estar tranquilo, no hay manera de que puedas salir, así que no lastimaras a nadie. Y además, debo decirte algo que en realidad no quería contarte pero, dado que eres muy inteligente y observador, te darás cuenta solo en un tiempo.- Remus arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, como si no supiera qué era lo que quería decirle.- Los hombres lobo se han unido a Voldemort y me temo que te quieren en sus filas, por eso motivo, Dumbledore pidió que viniéramos aquí a vacacionar, en lugar de quedarnos en casa.-

- ¡Es increíble! ¿qué me quieren en sus filas?- de verdad que el muchacho no entendía nada y a decir verdad estaba muy enfadado.-

- Saben que eres inteligente, te criaste entre magos, pero te transformas en hombre lobo, así que podrías ayudarlos a dominar a los otros.- le contó Henry.

- Son detestables. ¡Quiero acabar con todos ellos!- dijo enfurecido Remus y en los ojos se veía un halo de salvajismo de hombre lobo.

- Y acabaremos con ellos, quédate tranquilo Remus.- le contestó Henry dándole una palmada en la espalda, de manera afectuosa.

Dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la casa. Dora ya había preparado el desayuno y los hambrientos Canuto y Cornamenta ya estaban devorándolo. Notaron algo extraño a su amigo, y apuntaron en sus mentes preguntarle después qué había sucedido.

Dora preparó todo para que pudieran pasar el día en la playa. Comida, toallas, juegos de playa de su marido, protector solar, y demás cosas. Así que una vez terminado el desayuno, cada cual agarró su mochila y se fueron.

Al llegar los chicos fueron a nadar un rato, Dora se puso a tomar sol y Henry se puso a armar una cancha de bitch voley, en la que jugarían luego. El agua estaba perfecta, serena y fresca. Y los chicos se divertían mucho, hacia tiempo que querían nadar en mar y al fin lo estaban haciendo. Remus se veía mucho más tranquilo ahora, y la estaba pasando bien.

Lily se despertó con el sol que entraba por la ventana, abrió los ojos lentamente, algo encandilada y luego decidió levantarse. Se vistió con un short y una remera, se calzó unas ojotas y se ató el pelo en una cola alta y despeinada. Se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al ver el mar, estaba ansiosa por ir a nadar un rato, la mañana estaba perfecta.

Bajó rápido a la cocina y se encontró con el señor Dursley.

- Buenos días señorita.- la saludó muy alegremente.

- Buenos días Arnold.- le respondió y justo entraron sus padres a la cocina a los que saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Puedo ir a la playa? Quiero caminar un rato.- les pidió Lily, no tenía ganas de desayunar, había comido mucho en la cena del día anterior.

- Ve, pero ten cuidado hija ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Ellen.

- De acuerdo ma.- y sin más Lily salió de la casa y emprendió su paseo. Se quitó las ojotas para ir más cómoda.

El lugar era precioso, el mar, la arena que era muy blanca, el sol… Pensaba en sus amigas ¿cómo la estarían pasando? Seguro que bien, iban juntas a Hawai… Corinna seguro había conocido algún chico ya, pues era muy bella y siempre conocía a alguien en sus vacaciones, y Bianca de seguro había hecho amistad con algún muchacho también. Quería verlas, le hubiese gustado poder ir con ellas a ese viaje, pero habían prometido que cuando terminaran séptimo año harían un viaje juntas, así que no se preocupaba demasiado.

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, así que a eso de las once volvió a la casa, no quería preocupar a su mamá, y además, seguro Tuney ya se habría levantado, podrían ir a nadar juntas como cuando eran chicas.

Pero al llegar, vio que estaban las amigas de Petunia y Vernon y supo que su plan de nadar con Petunia había acabado. Evidentemente no iban a ser las vacaciones que ella creyó la noche antes de salir, cuando Tuney estaba con sus amigas volvía a ser igual de pedante y arrogante, volvía a tratarla con maldad y dejarla de lado. De hecho cuando entró y saludó la ignoró olímpicamente, y su madre que notó eso le hizo señas de que no le diera importancia.

Liliane ya no tenía ganas de ir al mar, ni de disfrutar del día, así que subió con mucha prisa las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto. Puso música e intentó distraerse cantando. No sabía si lo hacía bien pero le encantaba.

A veces creía que la mujer del cuadro que había colgado la miraba y se sonreía, pero no era posible, eso solo pasaba con los cuadros mágicos, así que olvidó eso. Alguien golpeó en la puerta tres veces, era su padre, podía asegurarlo.

- ¡Entra papá!- le respondió.

- Hija ¿qué haces aquí encerrada?- dijo Charles mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta.- Es un día estupendo, ven con nosotros a la playa a nadar.- Lily negó con la cabeza, si hay algo por lo que se caracterizaba la pelirroja, era por lo testaruda.

- No tengo ganas papá, se me han ido…- y su padre comprendió muy bien el mensaje.

- No es justo que no disfrutes porque Petunia quiera hacerte desaires.- Lily lo miró por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada.

- Es que por un momento creí que estas vacaciones serían distintas.- Charles no insistió más, cuando Lily se sintiera mejor iría, pero había que dejarla tranquila.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa estamos en la playa, intenta ir ¿si?- luego de decirle eso se inclinó sobre la cabeza de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que ella respondió con un beso en la mejilla y un _"gracias papi"_.

El día se pasó rápido y todos volvieron a la casa, Lily había estado cantando, leyendo, y comiendo; el no haber desayunado le había aumentado el hambre.

Petunia y Vernon la miraron con cara de asco, y se fueron a bañar. Arnold se puso a cocinar ayudado por Ellen y Charles a jugar cartas con su hija. La hora pasó rápido y la cena también, estaban todos muy callados, y Lily estaba prácticamente ausente. Arnold no se explicaba por qué, pero sí tenía una leve sospecha.

* * *

y?? jajaja ay ay dejen opiniones please **REVIEWS REVIEWS :) JAJAJAJ**

Gracias por sus comentarios en los capñitulos anteriores los leo a todos :) suertee

**Annie**


	4. La Playa

_Bueno acá les traigo el capñitulo cuatro, muchas gracias por los reviews dejados, aunque creo que al cap anterior solo le dejaron uno =( jaja este cap trae algo muy importante que es... CHAN CHAN! el encuentro de Lily y James! :O jajaja ya lo veran, ustedes pasen y lean jajaja y dejen reviews pleasee tengan piedad de mii =( jajaja_

* * *

-**Capítulo Cuatro-**

"**La Playa"**

Después de ese lunes agotador, la semana pasó volando para los Potter y los Evans, pero en ningún momento se cruzaron ni se vieron.

James, Sirius y Remus salían después de cenar, a un canto bar que había allí cerca. Durante el día los merodeadores se dedicaban a pasearse por la playa, nadar, jugar como chicos y reír mucho, a veces también lograban enfadar a Dora, y Henry los salvaba de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sabían que las cosas en el mundo mágico no estaba mejor, pero tampoco estaban peor y eso era un gran alivio, a veces Dora y Henry se ausentaban por momentos, iban a cumplir misiones de trabajo, y hasta ahora siempre habían tenido éxito, eso alentaba a los chicos.

En lo que a Lily respecta… bueno pues, la pelirroja había estado algo triste. Petunia le hacía el vacío y se burlaba de ella con sus amigas y novio. Arnold seguía intentando hacerla reír y Liliane reía tonta y falsamente para conformarlo. Charles y Ellen abordaban a menudo a su hija mayor diciendo que cambiara sus actitudes con Lily, incluso una vez lo hicieron en la cena. Vernon y Petunia estaban cuchicheando algo y señalando a Lily, luego rieron en fuertes carcajadas, entonces la pelirroja no dispuesta a aguantarse esas maldades, sin decir nada se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Sin importarles que el señor Dursley estuviese allí regañaron a su hija:

- Deja de hacerle eso a Lily, ella no te ha hecho nada malo como para que arruines sus vacaciones.- dijo su madre.

- Y ya estás grande para jugar a la niña celosa.- le recordó su padre, Petunia ofendida contestó cortantemente:

- Yo no le hecho nada, ella es la rarita que no quiere disfrutar, y todo porque es MI novio el que nos ha invitado aquí.- Arnold, que escuchaba muy atentamente levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo dices Petunia? Que yo sepa, no es Vernon quien te ha invitado aquí, sino yo. Él pensaba irse a vacacionar a Brasil con unos amigos.- Vernon por primera vez se puso colorado, su padre lo había delatado y Tuney lo miraba con cara de enfado.

- Pues disculpen pero ya no me apetece cenar.- declaró y con un gesto muy soberbio se fue a su habitación.

- Disculpa Arnold, Petunia nunca superó no ser una hechicera como su hermana.- se disculpó Ellen.

- Y a demás siempre ha tenido esos aires, aunque he intentado por todas las formas que sea humilde.- prosiguió Charles que aún estaba enojado.

- No es nada, me apena que Lily no pueda disfrutar de estas vacaciones, creí que iba a divertirse.- les contestó Arnold y todos se quedaron pensativos esa noche, salvo Vernon que no hacía más que comer todo lo que hallaba sobre la mesa.

Eran las doce de la noche y Lily decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, sola. Nadie la escuchó salir de la casa. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco y sencillo, por encima de la rodilla, con unos breteles muy finitos y un escote delicado. No se había calzado, tenía ganas de mojarse los pies en la orilla y disfrutar de caminar en la arena. Llevaba además la roja cabellera suelta, que le llegaba a la cintura. Su rostro de piel clara y pecas contrastaba con sus increíbles ojos color esmeralda, era muy bonita a decir verdad, y tenía buen cuerpo.

Serena y pensativa siguió caminando, hasta alejarse bastante de su casa, pero algo le decía en su interior que no parara de caminar. La noche era perfecta, la luna en cuarto creciente estaba bien blanca y alumbraba mejor que una lámpara. Las estrellas le daban un toque mágico a ese cielo oscuro por la noche. Corría una suave brisa que le volaba apenas el pelo, esta fresco, pero no hacía frío.

Entonces le pareció ver alguien jugando a tirar piedras al mar, le dio risa, pues no era ningún niño ya. A medida que se iba a acercando iba viéndolo mejor. Tenía el pelo revuelto y era morocho, una muy fornida espalda y un poco más alto que ella. De pronto se volteó y le dijo:

- ¡¿Lily?!- lo mágico de la noche se cortó en ese momento. Esperen un segundo… ¿Potter? ¿Potter estaba allí? ¿El chico más engreído e irrespetuoso que tanto la molestaba en la escuela? ¿Esos serían los magos que habría en el lugar para cuidarla? Esto no podía ser cierto, dejó de caminar y se quedó paralizada, muy cerca del mar. De pronto se levantó un gran viento y eso sí le dio frío, no podía abrir bien los ojos para ver si era sólo una visión o si era cierto lo que había visto. Pero entonces mientras ella se cubría el rostro con los brazos, sintió una mano cálida que se los bajaba.

- Lily… ¿qué haces aquí sola?- no se había equivocado, era Potter, James Potter.

- Por favor, tú también no Potter.- le contestó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- James no entendía muy bien qué quería decir la pelirroja.

- Que ya son suficientemente feas estas vacaciones como para que también vengas tú a reírte de mí, a hacerme bromas pesadas y a unirte al clan de mi hermana _"burlémonos de la rarita que está de turno".-_ le contestó Lily soltándose de él y dándose la vuelta para partir. Pero Cornamenta la hizo mirarlo otra vez.

- No es seguro que estés sola en los tiempos que corren Lily, aunque seas una gran bruja, el ejército de Voldemort está creciendo y nos siguen a cualquier lugar.- le dijo. Y entonces Lily se quedó paralizada otra vez, esperaba que la hubiese atacado con alguna frase hiriente o que mínimo le hubiese respondido mal pero, James Potter estaba cuidándola y… ¿hasta le había dicho que era buena bruja? ¡¿acaso estaba soñando o qué?!

- Ya déjame, me voy para la casa.- le dijo con tono triste, y James se dio cuenta no sólo por eso sino por sus ojos, se ponían más claros cuando estaba triste, oscuros cuando se enojaba y brillantes cuando estaba feliz.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho tu hermana Evans? Te he escuchado hablar de ella otras veces ya.- le preguntó preocupado y sosteniéndole ambas manos, dándole calor.

- ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas Potter?- le respondió ácidamente, pero James la detuvo.

- Mira Evans, yo no vine hasta aquí para molestarte, ni si quiera sabía que vendrías, y aunque nunca me has creído me importas ¿entiendes? No te dejo que te vayas no para coquetear contigo, yo sé que contigo eso no funciona y no me interesa hacerlo, sólo quiero asegurarme de que nada malo te pase.- le aseguró con impaciencia y hablando claro. Lily bajó la cabeza, la verdad es que algo de razón tenía, desde que se habían visto hacía minutos atrás, ella lo había atacado una y otra vez y él solo se había preocupado por ella, no le gustaba ser desatenta, así que le pidió disculpas.

- Disculpa es que… no ha sido una buena semana para mí. Antes de venir, bueno el día antes mejor dicho.- se corrigió- mi hermana había estado muy amable conmigo y creí que había cambiado, pero sigue igual que siempre.- terminó y James le secó una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla.

- Tu hermana no entiende muchas cosas que tú sí, es una cuestión de personalidad. Sirius tiene a toda su familia en contra por pensar distinto, el verano pasado se fugó de su casa y ahora vive conmigo.- Liliane abrió los ojos grandes con sorpresa y James rió.

- ¿Sirius el conquistador Black? ¿El inmaduro que hace bromas pesadas contigo? ¿El…- James la detuvo otra vez.

- Evans, ¿vas a empezar otra vez? deberías conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas.- la regañó Cornamenta y la pelirroja abrió la boca en señal de estar escandalizada y para protestar como quien dice… ¿Yo?

- Pues los conozco muy bien.- le dijo ofendida.

- ¡No, no nos conoces Evans! en lo absoluto. Tu piensas que Sirius y yo somos dos niños mimados que lo único que hacemos es pensar en chicas y darnos lujos, reírnos de la gente por pura maldad y hacernos los cancheros y de Remus piensas que es el chico inteligente y maduro.- Lily lo miró un segundo para asegurarse de que había terminado y luego le dijo:

- ¿Y acaso me equivoco?- James respiró hondo e indignado le respondió.

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Tú no sabes ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que hemos sufrido los tres! ¡No sabes por qué nos comportamos así! ¡No sabes los horribles momentos que hemos vivido! ¡Jamás te interesaste en conocernos! ¿y sabes una cosa? Yo siempre quise cuidarte a pesar de todo porque hay algo, aunque no se qué es, que me lleva a hacerlo.- Lily corrió hasta una roca gigante que había cerca y se sentó contra ella a medida que las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar.

Toda esa tristeza contenida, toda esa amargura, la bronca, la rabia, resurgían esa noche. No se esperaba que James le dijera eso ni que le gritara de ese modo, sabía aunque no entendía por qué, que había cruzado un límite, que él tenía razón y que no podía replicarle más. La había dejado sin palabras, pues había caído en la cuenta de que en verdad nunca se había preocupado por conocerlos, y los había detestado sin tener un real por qué. Y sin embargo James siempre estuvo para protegerla.

El viento se había calmado un poco pero ahora hacía frío, Lily temblaba aunque era confuso. No sabía si estaba así por la angustia o por el frío que le recorría el cuerpo. Entonces mientras ella lloraba, escondiendo la cabeza en los brazos cruzados que había apoyado en la roca, sintió que algo la cubría y se dio vuelta para mirar. James la estaba tapando con un suéter suyo y le secó las lágrimas abrazándola, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- Tranquila Lily, ya pasó.- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente y ella se escondía en el abrazo.

- No quise ser tan duro contigo sabes…. Es sólo que siempre quise decírtelo, y me desespera que no lo entiendas.- le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo rojizo.

Pero Lily no decía nada, no paraba de llorar, sentía ganas de quitarse todo eso que tenía encima desde hacía mucho tiempo, toda esa tristeza que la agobiaba, y él le estaba dando justo lo que necesitaba, calor, cariño y refugio. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Lily logró calmarse, él la siguió cuidando hasta que ella le dijo con voz entrecortada:

- Perdóname, yo nunca quise herirte.- James sentía que estaba en un sueño, era tan perfecta, tan bonita, y no sólo por fuera, pues tenía una personalidad hermosa también, solo que era algo terca, incluso se atrevía a decir que era más terca que él.

- No te preocupes ya ha pasado.- le contestó.

- ¿Entonces Sirius no es del bando de sus padres? ¿No es un futuro mortífago?- preguntó Lily aún temblando y James sonrió de lado.

- No, es un traidor a la sangre, algo peor para Voldemort incluso, que ser muggle.- Lily bajó al mirada.

- Lily, no bajes la mirada, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, sabes muy bien que eres mejor que todos esos idiotas, tienes unos poderes increíbles, no son solo tus buenas notas, es tu magia, la que te hace una de las mejores hechiceras.- le dijo James y Lily se puso colorada, la verdad es que nunca había hablado de su inseguridad con nadie.

- A veces siento que es sólo por mis notas que me lo dicen.- le respondió.

- A ver señorita _perfecta_.- le encantaba hacerla enfadar diciéndole así en lugar de _"Prefecta"_, y rió cuando Lily frunció el seño.

- ¿Vas a empezar tú?- le respondió enfadada, y se separó un poco de él.

- No, era sólo para enfardarte un poco.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y hasta consiguió que riera.

- Quiero que hagas un hechizo que nunca hayas hecho, ni del que hayas leído, comprobaremos si es magia o es estudio.- le dijo James y ella abrió los ojos bien grandes denotando sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál?- le preguntó al moreno.

- Un Patronus por ejemplo.- le respondió él.

- Pero eso es magia avanzada y no todos lo logran.- protestó Lily.

- Por eso mismo.- le respondió James.- Te aseguro que tú lo lograras, si no es en el primer intento será en el segundo. Sólo tienes que pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas y decir bien claro y fuerte _"Especto Patronum" _

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Lily sacó su varita, la tenía escondida en el vestido. Se puso en posición y pensó en el recuerdo más feliz, no le fue fácil, al principio no se le ocurría nada, James la miraba expectante. Entonces se acordó de cuando cumplía diez años, Petunia le había hecho una torta muy bonita y la había despertado cantándole el "Feliz cumpleaños". Fue el último cumpleaños feliz junto a su hermana, después de que cumplió once ya nada fue igual.

Con esa imagen en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados Lily apuntó con su varita a la nada y dijo:

- ¡Especto Patronum!- parecía que nada había pasado y abrió los ojos desilusionada pero entonces lo vio a James con terrible cara de sorpresa y felicidad y miró al otro lado y donde ella apuntaba con la varita, había una hermosa cierva plateada que la miraba.

- ¿Lo logre?- le preguntó a James también con cara de asombro.

- Lo lograste.- le dijo él todavía paralizado.

¿Y por qué esa cara? ¿tiene algo de malo la forma que tomó?- le preguntó ella que no entendía nada.

- No.- le dijo James.- es sólo que… pues mira- y sin dar más vueltas conjuró el hechizo y al instante el Patronus de James apareció, era un ciervo, y sus Patronus se empezaron a mimar y a jugar. James y Lily se quedaron enarbolando aún sus varitas y mirando atónitos la escena hasta que cortaron los hechizos.

- Te dije que lo lograrías al primer intento, eres una gran bruja.- le dijo James y Lily sonrió contenta y le dio las gracias.

Luego de lo vivido decidieron marcharse, pues el frío aumentaba y Lily estaba congelándose. Cornamenta la acompañó a la casa de Dursley y le deseó buenas noches, Lily le respondió con un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que James sintiera un calor abrazador que le nacía dentro.

Antes de que la noche se fuera James marchó a su casa y se acostó en la cama, aunque no pudo dormir. Había sido la noche más hermosa de su vida. Debía contarles lo sucedido a sus amigos en la mañana.

* * *

**jajajajjaja y?? se la esperaban?? jajaja ya van a ver lo que sigue se viene interesantee**

**porfa apiadense de mi y dejen reviews =( que ya estoy pensando que no les gusta la historia, si es asi alguien que me lo diga y dejo de publicarla =(**

**mucha suerte a todos!**

**Annie  
**


	5. La casa de Dursley

**-Capítulo Cinco-**

"**La casa de Dursley"**

Asomaron los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana, que se encontraba abierta desde la noche anterior para que corriera el aire, cuando James prácticamente se levantó de un salto de la cama. Estaba feliz, lo podía sentir, tenía el pulso acelerado y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La noche anterior le parecía un sueño, pero sabía muy bien que no lo había sido. En forma inmediata Cornamenta abrió la puerta, aún sin vestirse, sólo con su ropa interior puesta, y se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius. Pero antes de despertarlo, se le ocurrió que era mejor ir por su amigo Lunático.

Caminó un poco más por el pasillo y encontró el cuarto de su amigo. Entró y lo despertó diciéndole:

- Lunático despiértate ya.- lo zamarreó un poco, y entonces Lupin abrió los ojos encandilado, pues él también había dejado la ventana abierta y el sol le daba de lleno en la cara.-

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede James? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aún no son las seis de la mañana…- le preguntó tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

- Te lo contaré pero tiene que estar Sirius también así que vayamos a despertarlo.- Remus bufó pero se levantó y lo acompañó, en la casa reinaba el silencio, era demasiado temprano para andar despiertos.

- Más te vale que sea bueno lo que tienes para decir que sino Canuto va a acabar contigo hoy día.- le dijo Lunático y se desperezó bostezando.

- Ya verás…- le contestó James y eso del misterio no le estaba gustando para nada a Remus.

Entraron en el cuarto de Black y cerraron la puerta. A continuación James se dispuso a llamarlo pero Remus lo apartó del camino, levantó la varita y pensó en un hechizo, pues habían aprendido a hacer hechizos no verbales, lo cual era una importantísima ventaja. Salió entonces de su varita un chorro de agua que cayó de lleno en canuto y mientras este maldecía y tiraba manotazos para todos lados, sin entender qué sucedía James y Remus se desternillaban de la risa.

- Van a morir.- dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor cara de asesino, que por cierto era demasiado creíble y entonces James les dijo.

- Tengo que contarles algo importante.- Sirius se detuvo a mitad de conjuro y le dijo:

- Más te vale que lo sea porque sino vas a sufrir una muerte fea.- su amigo se encogió de hombros y Remus se sentó en la cama de Sirius, James le imitó.

- Verán, ayer me aburría en casa así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la playa.- antes de que Remus abriera la boca dijo:- ¡No se lo digas a mamá! Ya sé que fue un descaro de mi parte, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo, sentía algo en el pecho, como una corazonada, y no me equivoqué en lo absoluto.- los otros dos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, puesto que todavía estaban dormidos, en señal de que siguiera.

- Bueno, entonces fui a dar un paseo y en un momento me paré cerca de una roca grande que había y empecé a arrojar piedras al mar, pensaba un poco de todo, Lily, Peter, los líos del mundo mágico, el estúpido de Riddle.- todos hicieron una mueca de asco cuando lo nombró.

- ¿Y entonces que sucedió?- se le adelantó Sirius.

- Pues vi a una chica que venía caminando en mi dirección, pero dado que era de noche no pude reconocerla…- Sirius interrumpió otra vez diciéndole:

- ¿Y para qué tienes tu varita?- Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le respondió:

- ¿Que no ves que pudo ser una muggle?- justo cuando Canuto alzaba su mano para devolverle el golpe y entonces se frenó y pidió perdón, James algo impaciente y resoplando enojado siguió:

- Era Lily Evans.- sus dos amigos quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder creérselo.

- ¿La pelirroja está aquí?- dijo Sirius y Remus le preguntó:

- ¿James estás seguro de que no te has confundido?- el aludido negó con la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba.

Les contó todo lo sucedido, lo mal que la estaba pasando Liliane, la pelea que habían tenido, como ella se puso a llorar, como la abrazó y la acarició sin que ella lo hechizara, como conjuró el Patronus, y entonces ahí Remus lo miró consternado y comentó:

- Dicen que cuando los Patronus son iguales y hacen eso… bueno las personas a las que pertenecen están predestinados a estar juntos, pero también…- se cortó antes de concluir la frase y James le instó a que siguiera.

- ¿También qué Lunático?-

- También a morir juntos.- agachó la cabeza como apenado por lo que había dicho, Sirius no dijo nada esta vez pero James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Eso es maravilloso.- sus amigos lo miraron levantando las cejas.

- ¿Qué me miran así? Morir con Lily no sería morir, sería ir al cielo.- Entonces los otros dos rompieron en carcajadas y James les pegó con la almohada de Sirius.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿no dejarás escapar esta oportunidad cierto?- le dijo Sirius.

- Por supuesto que no.- declaró James y Remus sonrió con él, le ponía contento ver a su amigo bien, aunque Lily nunca le había creído, James estaba realmente enamorado de ella, tan enamorado como para hacer lo que fuese, incluso morir por ella.

Escríbele una carta, iremos juntos a la playa, vamos a alegrarle un poco las vacaciones a esa pelirroja.- dijo Canuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Remus convocó un papel y una pluma y se los puso delante a James para que escribiera y este muy contento escribió la nota y llamó a su lechuza que era color miel para que le llevara la carta a Lily. Los amigos chocaron las manos, esas sí que serían unas buenas vacaciones, mejor de lo que se habían imaginado.

Liliane se despertó muy contenta esa mañana, Petunia la miró muy mal, pero también con curiosidad, pues no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz.

Arnold y Charles que tampoco sabían qué era lo que le había cambiado el ánimo a Lily se guiñaron un ojo y Ellen les levantó el dedo gordo en señal de que todo estaba bien. Vernon con su habitual cara de morsa se aplastó en su silla y se comió todo su desayuno y lo que había dejado Petunia.

Sonó el teléfono y Petunia fue a atender, se le iluminó la cara en ese momento.

- ¿alo? Sí Vicky iremos a la playa ¿vienen Rebecca y Lauren contigo? Magnífico, la pasaremos genial, mm ah sí está igual que siempre.- se rió a carcajadas al parecer con el comentario de su amiga y miró de reojo a Lily quien la ignoró por completo.- Ok, las espero, bye.- colgó el teléfono y se sentó a la mesa, nadie hizo ningún comentario aunque Ellen le lanzó una mirada de reproche por la burla a Liliane.

Sintieron un golpeteo en el ventanal del comedor en que estaban desayunando, y Lily soltó sus cubiertos al instante, era una lechuza. Petunia murmuró algo entre dientes, Vernon se rió tontamente, Arnold le pegó en la cabeza, en gesto de que se callara, a su hijo, y Charles y Ellen se miraron sorprendidos.

Lily abrió el ventanal y dejó entrar a la lechuza que se posó sobre el mismo y estiró la pata, la pelirroja tomó la carta, y luego por supuesto le dio un pedazo de su panqueque al animal, cosa que desagrado mucho a su hermana.

Estiró el rollo de papel y empezó a leer:

"_Lily les conté a los chicos que estas aquí, así que espéranos a eso de la una de la tarde que pasaremos por tu casa a buscarte. Será divertido, lo prometo._

_Un abrazo, James._

_PD: Contéstame al menos un ok para saber que estarás. ¡Ah! Remus te manda saludos y Sirius dice que ya le demostraremos a tu hermana quién es la mejor."_

Liliane nunca se lo habría creído de no ser por cómo se había comportado James la noche anterior. Estaba feliz, al fin se divertiría un poco en esas vacaciones, y se rió con ganas cuando leyó lo que Sirius decía, era tan típico de Black.

- ¿Se puede saber quién era pequeña?- le preguntó su padre, Vernon y Petunia ya no estaban en la casa.

- Unos amigos del colegio papi, han venido a vacacionar justo aquí. Me pasarán a buscar a eso de la una de la tarde, iremos a la playa.- lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ató a la pata de la lechuza color miel su respuesta y la dejó volar.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó su madre muy contenta.

- James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, aunque se apodan… "Los Merodeadores".- dijo Lily con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, Arnold rió en una carcajada y le dijo:

- Me alegro de que vayas a disfrutar de la playa, y más si es con amigos. Pero ojito jovencita con los pretendientes.- Lily se rió y le guiñó un ojo a su madre. Subió escaleras arriba para prepararse, debería llevar algunas cosas a la playa, y también elegir que se pondría.

Los tres amigos estaban desayunando cuando la lechuza de James se coló por la ventana de la cocina y se posó en el hombro del chico con la pata estirada para que le sacara la carta. James abrió el papel con la perfecta caligrafía de Lily, y leyó:

"_Gracias por la invitación, no se disfruta igual de la playa estando sola… mándales saludos a todos, los espero._

_Lily"_

James sonrió triunfante y no hubo nada más que hablar, sabían los otros dos que Lily había aceptado.

A la una en punto de la tarde un auto Porsche descapotable rojo aparcó en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley. James se bajó y tocó timbre, la puerta se abrió de inmediato, era Petunia.

- Buenas tardes ¿está Lily?- Cornamenta saludó a Tuney, e imaginando que era ella, le sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en las chicas. Y en efecto Petunia se ruborizó y se sorprendido cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana, pero no se movió de su sitio hasta que llegó Liliane con su bolsito sonriente y abrió más la puerta para darse espacio a pasar.

- ¡Hola James!- Cornamenta le respondió:

- ¡Hola Lily! ¿Estás lista?- ella asintió y él le guiñó un ojo y la acompañó al auto, le abrió la puerta de adelante, y luego se subió del lado del conductor. Sirius y Remus iban atrás.

- ¡Hola Lily!- la saludaron al unísono y Lily se volteó para verlos mejor y les respondió:

- Que raro estar con "Los Merodeadores"- los tres rieron a carcajadas y Lily frunció el ceño e hizo pucherito, y James pensó que quedaba muy bonita cuando se enfurruñaba.

- ¿Qué es lo chistoso?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados la pelirroja.

- Que hablas de nosotros como si fuésemos extraños.- le dijo Remus- y te recuerdo que conmigo has pasado mucho tiempo, bueno salvo en tiempos de... tú sabes.- concluyó. Sí Lily sabía de su problemita peludo, como lo llamaban los chicos, lo había descubierto ella sola en quinto año. Era una gran amiga.

- Sí pero nunca acompañado de estos dos.- le dijo señalando a Canuto y Cornamenta.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué tenemos de malo?- se quejó James.

- Mmm según lo hablado anoche, creo que nada.- Lily dijo esto último y se quedo pensativa y algo melancólica, apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y miró hacia otro lado.

- Tú tampoco tienes nada de malo.- le dijo James y Sirius comentó:

- Sí tiene algo de malo.- automáticamente Remus le pegó un codazo y lo miró mal, mientras que James lo miró con mala cara por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¡No me miren así! Yo creí que la hermana iba a parecerse a ella, pero disculpa que te lo diga Lily ¡Es bien fea! Bueno no se si está tan mal, pero tiene esa cara de amargada que no le sienta para nada bien y realmente no tiene tu buen gusto para vestirse…- Sirius siguió con su monólogo de la crítica a Petunia que no le caía bien mientras Remus, James y Lily misma rieron a carcajadas.

Llegaron a la playa y dejaron el coche cerca en un bulevar que había. Caminaron cargando con las cosas que habían llevado, unas reposeras, una pelota de volley, toallas, unas mantas para tirarse al sol, y una canasta llena de comida. Lily llevaba consigo su bolso.

Se instalaron allí y entonces James propuso jugar al Bich Volley. Era un juego muggle que le gustaba. No podían tener red allí, pero marcaron una línea en la arena.

- Armemos las parejas dijo Lily.- y entonces decidieron hacer sorteo para que fuese justo. Canuto y Cornamenta quedaron juntos y Lily quedó con Lunático.

- ¿Jugamos a quince tantos vale?- les propuso Sirius mientras se sacaba su chomba blanca y quedaba sólo con la malla que era de color azul noche. James se quitó la chomba celeste que llevaba y se quedó con la malla color chocolate, Remus por su parte se quitó su camisa manga corta de color amarillo muy clarito y su malla era Blanca. Por su parte Lily decidió ponerse cómoda y se quitó la mini de jean que llevaba porque le quitaba movilidad a las piernas, y se sacó también la remera blanca de tirantes finitos que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Así que fue a jugar con su bikini color verde claro y James tuvo que mirar para otro lado y concentrarse en no mirarla demasiado para no incomodarla.

El juego empezó con un tanto de Lily que jugaba sorprendentemente bien.

Siguió entre risas y bromas, tanto de Remus, tanto de Sirius, tanto de James, empate, tanto de Lily, tanto de Lily…

- ¡Maldita sea Evans pierde una al menos!- le gritaba Sirius entre risas.-

- ¡James concéntrate en el juego y no en mi jugadora!- bromeaba lunático.

James y Lily se reían a carcajadas y seguían jugando, cuando quisieron acordar ya eran las dos y media de la tarde. Habían ganado Remus y Liliane quince a catorce y ahora estaban festejando la victoria mientras que Sirius y James se mofaban. No lo habían notado, estaban muy en su mundo; Petunia y las amigas estaban babeándose con los chicos y los miraban desde unos quince minutos después del comienzo del partido.

- ¡Qué calor que hace!- dijo Lily abanicándose con una mano y agarrándose el pelo, como si fuese a hacerse una colita, con la otra.

- ¡Al agua entonces!- dijo James y agarrándole la mano tiro de ella para que se levantara. Lily se carcajeo, se levantó y se alejaron corriendo hacia el mar. Les hicieron señas a los chicos para que fueran con ellos, así que Canuto y Lunático también corrieron hacia el mar. El agua los cubrió por completo y se pusieron a jugar con las olas, a Lily por ser tan liviana la levantaban en vuelo, los chicos en cambio podían saltarlas.

Desde la playa la miraba su hermana y la envidiaba. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿por qué ella siempre tenía lo mejor? Esos chicos eran hermosos, elegantes, divertidos, adinerados, con un auto espectacular último modelo, ropa de moda y rico perfume. Además se veía que la querían y que uno de ellos la deseaba, jugaban con ella y sólo la miraban a ella. Petunia estaba embroncada, encima sus amigas ahora admiraban a Lily y querían ir a juntarse con ella para que les presentara a sus amigos… ¡Que bronca! Lily la estaba pasando muy bien, y ella sólo tenía amigas interesadas y un novio feo e inerte. Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, Victoria le hablaba:

- ¡Qué guapo es el moreno de ojos azules! ¿No crees?- Petunia no dijo nada y Rebecca dijo a la vez:

- ¡A mi me encanta el chico de ojos miel! Miren… ¡qué músculos!- sus ojos recorrían el pecho de Remus como para comérselo, y entonces Lauren intervino diciéndoles:

- ¡Qué va! El que está más bueno es el moreno de pelo revuelto, ese que le tiene ganas a tu hermana.- Petunia estalló.

- ¡Ya basta! Son unos idiotas ¿qué tanto le ven? Son amigos de esa tonta ¿qué no se acuerdan? ¿la rarita, tonta que no sabe ni como vestirse?

- Pues a mi no me parece tan tonta después de ver esto, si que sabe con quién juntarse, asúmelo Petunia, está acompañada de unos chicos guapísimos, con plata y buen gusto además y yo siempre te lo he dicho, será tonta, pero se viste muy bien.- Petunia abrió los ojos a más no poder, Vicky no podía haber dicho eso, debía estar en una pesadilla.

Las tres amigas de Petunia se pararon y fueron contoneando sus caderas hasta donde estaba Lily con los chicos sentados en las mantas al sol. Vicky fue la primera en hablar:

- ¡Lila! ¿qué alegría verte!- los chicos se miraron entre sí y se rieron del error, sabían a qué venían y no iban a permitírselos.

- Me llamo Lily, no Lila y no mientas que tú nunca has hecho más que mirarme feo y reírte de mi con mi hermana y tus amigas.- le contestó Lily muy tranquila mientras Victoria la miraba haciéndose la tonta y sus amigas abrían las bocas a más no poder.

- Bueno pero… me he dado cuenta de que quizás me esté equivocando y si valga la pena conocerte, queríamos disfrutar de este verano todas juntas y las otras tontas asintieron rápidamente.

- Lily pasará el verano con nosotros. Lo lamento señoritas pero se han dado cuenta tarde de la persona increíble que es Lily y la próxima vez intenten que no se les note tanto que quieren usarla por puro interés.- les contestó Sirius y las otras dos indignadas quisieron replicar.-

- Pero…- dijeron al unísono James les hizo señas con la mano de que pararan y les contestó:

- No nos interesa oírlas.- y Remus continuó

- Están haciendo el ridículo, váyanse mejor.- Les quedó bien en claro que conocían sus intenciones y que no les importaban en lo más mínimo, que no conseguirían ni una pizca de atención por parte de los chicos y que Lily no era ninguna tonta como para creerse el verso.

Se fueron con aires de ofendidas y los chicos rieron a carcajadas, todos menos Lily que miraba hacia otro lado y se secaba disimuladamente una lágrima.

James la abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

- No valen la pena Lily- y Sirius que no podía ver a nadie triste le hizo señas a James para que le hiciera cosquillas. Al minuto Lily no paraba de carcajearse y pedirle a James que se detenga.

Luego de eso se pusieron a hacer una especie de picnic con la comida que habían llevado y a hablar de las travesuras que hacían los chicos en el colegio y también a comentar a cerca de los profesores. Liliane estaba de lo más feliz, la habían defendido, y la hacían divertirse y lo mejor era que, no lo hacían por lástima, lo hacían porque ellos también la pasaban bien.

La tarde estaba hermosa y los chicos la disfrutaban, mientras las envidiosas amigas de Petunia y ella misma, los miraban con recelo.

Entonces fue que llegaron Arnold y los padres de Lily en un jeep y se bajaron a saludar, Lily los presentó:

- Ellos son compañeros de colegio, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.- se interrumpió un momento y luego continuó:- ellos son mis papás: Charles y Ellen, él es el papá de Vernon y amigo de la familia, Arnold Dursley, en casa de él es que me estoy quedando.

- Un gusto conocerlos chicos.- les dijo Arnold estrechándoles las manos, y todos se saludaron de ese modo, salvo a Ellen que la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

Los chicos los invitaron a quedarse con ellos, estaban haciendo una segunda tanda de picnic, así que Ellen aportó algo más de comida, que por cierto era exquisita, y los temas de conversación rápidamente empezaron a fluir.

Los chicos eran muy agradables, además de divertidos eran respetuosos; Lily estaba feliz, le brillaban los ojazos verdes.

- y entonces el maldito de Slytherin se cayó en el gran moco verde y se resbalaba cada vez que quería salirse, se llenó de moretones y no pudo quitarse lo verde del pelo en una semana, y con lo sucio que era, como no se bañaba seguido peor fue, porque le dio un aspecto de troll enano que te partía de la risa.- nuevamente carcajadas, a Ellen se le caían lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reírse, esos chicos eran muy carismáticos y contaban muy bien sus historias.

- ¡Ay muchachos! Que divertido que es hablar con ustedes.- les dijo Charles.

- Lily, no quiero entrometerme ni parecer un viejo pesado.- dijo Arnold.- Pero… ¿qué tal si vienen a cenar a casa esta noche? Haré una paella hawaiana y un postre de frutillas y chocolate.- los chicos miraron a la pelirroja haciéndole ojitos, así los dejaba ir.

- Ningún problema Arnold.- le contestó y los demás festejaron haciendo que Liliane riera otra vez.

James y los chicos se fueron a la casa de los Potter para bañarse y alistarse, y debían avisarles a Dora y Henry que no cenarían en casa esa noche. Además habían planeado luego de la cena, invitarla a Lily al canto bar. Se divertiría mucho, estaban seguros.

- Mamá Papá, no estaremos en casa esta noche, Lily Evans una compañera de colegio está aquí en "Ciel ouvert", vino con sus padres a casa de un amigo de la familia y nos invitaron a cenar.- les dijo James.

- Sí, sabíamos que estaban aquí en lo de Dursley.- le dijo Henry sin sacar la vista de la carta que redactaba en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo que sabían?- dijo James medio gritando.

- Compramos esta casa este año porque Dumbledore nos lo pidió, vinimos con la misión de cuidarlos.- le contestó Dora.

- ¡Pero si Lily se enteró que iba un día antes tan solo!- les retrucó James.

- James hijo, esta todo armado por Dumbledore, lo que pasa es que sus padres no saben nada.- le contestó Henry

- Lo que sucede hijo, es que Lily tiene poderes muy fuertes, incluso se sospecha que tiene en sus poderes magia muy antigua. Es muy valiosa para Voldemort, e intenta buscarla. Así que todo está programado para cuidarla, no es una chica cualquiera, es muy especial.- le contó su madre y James asintió, la verdad era que no le sorprendía, pues él sabía lo increíble que era Lily.

- Le enseñé a hacer un Patronus la noche pasada. Le salió en el primer intento, una muy hermosa cierva por cierto.- les contó James riéndose.

- ¿Qué tú qué? ¡Hijo! Te quiero más que nunca, eso es una gran ayuda para la misión.- lo felicitaron sus padres. Sirius y Remus que hasta el momento no habían dicho nada dijeron:

- Más razones para pasar mucho tiempo con Lily, la cuidaremos entre todos.- y antes de que los Potter tuvieran tiempo a replicar añadieron.- tranquilos no revelaremos nada de la misión.- y entonces se tranquilizaron otra vez.

- Suerte entonces chicos, disfruten la velada.- les dijo Henry.

- Y no beban alcohol ¿de acuerdo?- les ordenó Dora.

- Sí mamá.- le dijeron al unísono las tres voces. Y todos rieron con la respuesta.

Los chicos se subieron al auto y fueron a la casa de Dursley. Estaban sencillos pero elegantes como siempre. Tocaron el timbre y los recibió Arnold.

- Adelante, adelante muchachos.- los recibió y ellos le agradecieron muy educadamente y entraron, el aroma a la comida impregnaba toda la casa, Charles y Ellen estaban sentados ya en la mesa, Petunia y Vernon estaban del otro lado de la mesa.

- Buenas noches.- dijeron al unísono los chicos y Charles y Ellen respondieron el saludo, pero Tuney y su novio fingieron no oírlos.

- Los chicos han dicho "Buenas Noches"- los regañó Charles y recién después de eso saludaron con un seco "hola"; la velada pintaba muy prometedora por lo visto.

- Buenas noches Merodeadores.- La voz de Lily resonó en el comedor, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, estaba hermosa con un vestido de tirantes, simple y por encima de la rodilla color verde claro.

- Buenas noches pelirroja.- le respondió Sirius mientras corría una silla para sentarse, James intentaba vocalizar algo y Remus le dijo:

- Buenas noches.-

- Buenas…- eso lo dijo James sacudiendo luego la cabeza como si estuviese aturdido.

- ¡La cena está lista!- dijo Arnold viniendo con fuentes y todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa y los chicos disfrutaban mucho. Seguían contando las anécdotas y las travesuras, todas eran muy graciosas así que no hacían más que reírse.

Pero entonces empezaron a hablar de Lily…

- Es una excelente hechicera.- les dijo James mirándola hasta que Lily se puso colorada, luego apartó la vista.

- Y tiene una mano increíble para las pociones- acotó Remus.

- Aunque es demasiado estricta con las reglas- dijo Sirius arrugando la nariz en seña de que eso no le agradaba y Lily hizo rodar los ojos.

- No soy más que una alumna- les dijo Liliane.

- En eso te equivocas, no es que seas mi amiga.- comenzó a decir Remus- pero eres muy inteligente, además tienes buena memoria.- James lo interrumpió.

- Sé que eres modesta y que no vas a reconocerlo nunca pero bien sabes que tienes unos poderes únicos, y eso no lo digo yo solamente.- Sirius entonces comentó.

- Una vez la vimos defenderse de unos Slytherin que quisieron atacarla, la subestimaron creyeron que sería pan comido, grave error. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se enfrentaría a la pelirroja.- entonces Cornamenta lo interrumpió diciendo:

- Son Slytherin no les pidas demasiado, apenas si tienen una neurona y que no anda- y todos rieron.

- Pero lo cierto es que es muy ingeniosa para atacar y sus hechizos son muy fuertes.- continuó Sirius.

- Me olvidaba de sus increíbles conocimientos de medimagia, podría incluso trabajar en San Mungo cuando termine el colegio ¿cierto?- agregó Lupin.

- Me encantaría- confesó Lily, pero Petunia cansada de que todos la adularan dijo:

- Mi hermana no es más que una asquerosa anormal de la que me avergüenzo profundamente- lo dijo con repugnancia, con odio, se le notaba en la mirada. Se paró para irse pero James le cortó el paso y le contestó:

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a insultar a Lily, deberías avergonzarte de ti más que de ella. Y no vuelvas a lastimarla de ese modo, porque nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar su ayuda.- Vernon salió a "defender" a su novia, y le pegó un empujón a James que se dio vuelta para sentarlo de un golpe, sino fuera porque Sirius le sostuvo la mano y Remus se interpuso.

- ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡No te atrevas…!- Vernon se vio interrumpido por James que logró evadir a sus amigos y lo enfrentó tan de cerca que trastabilló:

- ¿No te atrevas a qué? ¡Lárgate tú si no quieres que te mate!- el moreno estaba fuera de sí, había visto a Lily llorar otra vez, y eso no le gustó para nada. Sabía que estaba algo desubicado porque esa no era su casa, pero no podía permitirle a ese gordinflón ni a esa estirada que ahora lo miraba con cara de indignación que lastimaran a "su" Lily. Antes de que Vernon pudiese replicar Arnold alzó su vozarrón enfurecido:

- ¡Basta Vernon! ¡al cuarto!- y éste que no se atrevía a enfrentar a su padre y mucho menos a James corrió escaleras arriba. James fue a abrazar a Lily y le secó las lágrimas, al oído, de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharla esbozó un tímido _"Perdóname"_, y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de James. Petunia ante la mirada furiosa de su padre subió a su habitación sin decir nada; en lo que respecta a Lunático y Canuto pidieron perdón a Ellen por el enfrentamiento y le explicaron que James quería mucho a su hija y por eso reaccionaba así cada vez que alguien la lastimaba.

- Disculpen sé que no esta bien lo que hice pero… es que me ciego cuando alguien trata de esa manera a alguien que quiero.- se disculpó James con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes James hiciste bien, me alegra saber que alguien cuida de mi chiquita donde yo no puedo estar.- le contestó Charles y Arnold añadió:

- Mi hijo se portó como un idiota, así que no debes disculpa alguna, en cambio creo que yo si debo una.- hizo una pausa y les dijo: - perdonen muchachos quería que la velada fuese divertida, no quería hacerlos amargar.-

- No se preocupes señor, todo ha estado de maravillas.- le dijo Remus

- Cocina como los dioses.- lo halagó Sirius.

Y todos volvieron a reír, al fin y al cabo no podían terminar mal el día tan lindo.

Los Potter, felices de que su hija tuviese buenas amistades, no le negaron la salida. Así que los chicos y Lily, que estaba bien de ánimo nuevamente, se fueron al canto bar. Se divirtieron muchísimo cantando canciones de diversos tipos, y con las payasadas que hacía Sirius, sobre todo a la hora de conquistar chicas que se ponían coloradas. Remus entonaba muy bien y James cantaba muy bonito, y Lily empezó tímida pero luego se desató y cantó espectacular, eso hasta que James se puso celoso, de los tipos que querían llevársela con ellos o conquistarla y dijo:

- vámonos de aquí.-


	6. El Pasadizo Secreto de Camille Potter

**-Capítulo Seis-**

"**El Pasadizo Secreto de Camille Potter"**

Después de aquella noche algo acalorada pero divertida al fin, el tiempo pareció escurrirse tan rápido como el agua en las manos. Estaban ya en la tercera semana de agosto, en sólo una semana más empezarían las clases nuevamente.

Los chicos y Lily se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Los hermosos días de sol los pasaban juntos, jugando y nadando en la playa. Canuto y Cornamenta también hacían surf y Lily los alentaba, Remus se aventuró a hacer una especie de Rally con el Jeep de Dursley en los médanos de arena.

Por las noches organizaban cenas tipo picnic en la playa y muchas veces se quedaban cantando, mientras James tocaba la guitarra, y otras veces se escapaban al canto bar.

Mediante los chicos, los Potter se hicieron amigos de los Evans y también de Arnold Dursley. Cuando Dora y Henry no estaban trabajando pasaban los días juntos, disfrutando de la playa, comiendo en una casa o la otra, contando historias familiares y de aventuras, mirando fotos y riendo.

Todos estaban muy felices y para los Potter eso les facilitaba la misión, pues estaban muy cerca de los Evans y podían cuidarlos, aunque en verdad ellos no tenían idea de lo que acontecía, les habían explicado algo pero no con profundidad, pues no querían preocuparlos.

Lily se sorprendía a veces pensando en todo lo acontecido ese verano. Jamás creyó posible el hecho de llevarse bien con los merodeadores, y no solo eso, sino hacerse tan amiga de ellos como lo era de Corinna y Bianca.

Había descubierto que lo que a ella antes le parecía arrogancia no era más que chistes, pues los chicos acostumbraban a bromear a cerca de sus defectos y errores y les gustaba actuar como si fuesen creídos. Era en verdad, una burla a todos los que eran así. Pero de tras de esa máscara de egocentrismo y presunción, había muchísima humildad; ahora lo sabía.

Sirius era un chico que sufría mucho desde pequeño. Sus padres eran sangre pura, toda su familia lo era, y lo habían criado bajo los horrores de la magia negra. Cada error que cometía o cada travesura le costaban arduas sesiones de cruccio, tenía prohibido juntarse con sangres sucias y debía aprender la magia negra y honrar a su familia de ese modo. Pero Sirius no pensaba igual que su familia, tenía otros ideales, y le disgustaba profundamente todo lo que ellos hacían; es por eso que era la oveja negra de la familia, o como a los chicos les gustaba decirle: _"La oveja blanca"_. Logró escaparse de su casa ese año y los Potter lo adoptaron como a un hijo, así que ahora empezaba a ser feliz, aunque sabía el difícil camino que debería recorrer.

Remus no solo era un estudiante prodigio, sino también un chico pícaro y travieso, con mucho ingenio para las bromas. También era bueno en los deportes y amaba nadar. Lily ya lo conocía bastante porque eran amigos, pero le encantó descubrir el lado merodeador del chico de los ojos miel. Ella lo curó después de las dos lunas llenas que habían pasado, y le hizo una poción con algas que lo ayudó a revitalizarse, así que recuperó el ánimo muy rápido.

Y James, bueno sencillamente él la sorprendía día a día. Era perfecto, caballero, risueño, siempre atento y buscaba de hacerla reír. Igual era un poco celoso y a veces se ponía de malhumor cuando se le acercaban chicos a conquistarla. Además había descubierto una nueva faceta de él, era músico. Tocaba la guitarra y el piano y cantaba muy bien. No la había molestado en todas las vacaciones pidiéndole citas ni nada de eso. Se había abierto ante Lily, se había mostrado tal cual era, y resultó que era muy "humano" creo que eso resume las excelentes características que posee.

Los chicos se habían acostumbrado mucho a Lily y estaban muy felices. Liliane era muy buena persona y también tenía su lado pícaro. Era muy sensible pero a su vez era fuerte y no se atemorizaba al pensar en luchar contra los mortífagos, estaba convencida de defender al pueblo muggle y al pueblo mágico.

En conclusión, esas vacaciones habían sido muy buenas y divertidas y esa amistad parecía no tener fin a pesar de que el verano si terminaría, y en tan solo una semana.

- ¿Entonces vienen todos esta noche a cenar?- preguntó Dora a los Evans mientras terminaba de guardar las reposeras en el auto.

- Pues claro allí estaremos.- le contestó Charles y Arnold que también había sido invitado añadió:

- Llevaré ese postre que tanto les gusta ¿de acuerdo?- y Henry sonrió contento.

- De acuerdo.

A eso de las diez de la noche, llegaron a la casa de los Potter, Charles, Ellen, Arnold, Liliane, Petunia y Vernon, quienes muy a su pesar habían sido obligados a asistir.

Estaban enamorados de esa casa, cada vez que iban se quedaban mirando todo con detenimiento, pues la decoración era sencillamente mágica.

- Pónganse cómodos todos.- los invitó Dora señalando la gran mesa de roble cubierta con un mantel blanco de ribetes dorados.

- Gracias Dora ¿quieres ayuda?- Ellen se fue con ella a la cocina y la ayudó con los últimos detalles mientras que los hombres se sentaron a degustar un poco de vino tinto.

- ¡Qué increíble! Las vacaciones se pasaron volando, en poco tiempo empiezan las clases.- refunfuñó Sirius y Lily rió:

- No te aflijas tanto, si de igual manera no harás nada.- y los otros rieron mientras Canuto le sacaba la lengua como niño chico.

- Sí es verdad pero… ¿da melancolía cierto? Pues es nuestro último año y… bueno Hogwarts ha sido muy importante para mí, me dio unos amigos increíbles cosa que nunca creí posible.- reflexionó Remus.

- No te pongas melancólico Lunático que tienes amigos para rato y además, sabes que las puertas de nuestro querido colegio estarán siempre abiertas para nosotros.- le recordó y Lily dijo:

- Para mí también ha sido muy importante…- Sirius se secó una lágrima falsa e hizo que se sonaba la nariz con la camisa de James.- lo que hizo carcajear a todos, menos a la parejita odiosa que lo miró con cara de asco.

- Ya deja el juego Canuto.- lo regañó, medio en broma medio en serio, Lupin.

- ¡La comida ya está aquí!- dijeron al unísono Dora y Ellen, las traían sin magia, pues la señora Potter no quería usar magia por respeto a los demás.

Había ruido de cubiertos, de copas, de platos, resonando por todo el comedor. Los hombres hablaban de Quidditch y le intentaba explicar a Charles y Arnold a cerca de ese deporte mágico, mientras que las mujeres comentaban a cerca de los precios de los alimentos y de que deberían comprarles los útiles escolares a los chicos que empezaban enseguida. Petunia y Vernon revolvían la comida con repugnancia y comían solo de vez en cuando, al notar que sus padres les mandaban miradas furiosas.

La velada transcurría serena e incluso divertida. Era la última noche que pasarían juntos, al menos hasta Navidad donde tenían pensado reunirse. Se había armado un hermoso grupo de amigos. En un momento dado sintieron ruidos como si provinieran de…

- ohh ¡Pero que tierna imagen! Los sangre sucias cenando felizmente con los traidores a la sangre.- Seis mortífagos apuntaban con sus varitas a los Evans, a los Potter y a los Dursley.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- gritó con voz potente Henry y rápidamente se defendieron todos con un escudo.

La batalla empezó, los Potter intentaban, como buenos aurores atacar en silencio para lograr sorprender a los mortífagos. Lily logró desarmar a uno de ellos y Remus lo amarró con unas cadenas al piso. James hizo un levicorpus a uno de ellos pero éste logró soltarse y casi le da un cruciato al moreno. La lucha rompió todo el comedor y los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, lo que hacía todo más peligroso.

Un mortífago alto y de aspecto rudo dijo gritando:

- ¡Cuidado con la chica! ¡No la hieran o nos matará!- James supo de inmediato que se refería a Lily, querían llevársela, los papás de Cornamenta notaron lo mismo y Dora mientras luchaba con un mortífago se acercó a su hijo y le dijo despacio, para que no pudieran oírla que se fueran él, los chicos, Lily y los Evans, que también llevaran a los Dursley, había que protegerlos, ellos acabarían con los secuaces de Voldemort.

James cumpliendo órdenes les informó a los demás lo que debían hacer, y antes de ir escaleras arriba Lily acabó con otro mortífagos petrificándolo y amarrándolo, luego Sirius hizo un hechizo desilusionador para que sus compañeros mortífagos no lo vieran, lo mismo hizo con el anterior que habían atrapado; Y Charles y Arnold atraparon a otro tras dejarlo inconciente rompiéndole un jarrón en la cabeza, no sabían si era de valor, pero en ese momento era lo que menos les importaba. Remus lo amarró y lo escondió detrás de la escalera, además lo petrificó para que no se moviera. Vernon temblaba de pies a cabeza y se escondía detrás de su novia, muy cobardemente, ya sólo quedaban tres. Dos luchaban arduamente con los Potter y uno fue a seguir a los demás que se escapaban escaleras arriba, Lily en un momento se detuvo y le dijo a James:

- ¡Aquel cuadro! ¡es idéntico al que tengo en mi cuarto!- pero Cornamenta no le prestó atención a lo que Lily señalaba y la agarró de la mano obligándola a seguir.

¡- Eso no importa a ahora debemos salvarnos!- le contestó pero entonces la que habló fue la mujer morena de pelo lacio y rasgos finos que había en el cuadro.

- Por aquí muchachos.- se abrió cual si fuera una puerta dejando ver un pasadizo desconocido, no sabían a dónde los llevaría pero si estaba en la casa no debía ser malo, así que entraron rápidamente. El último en partir fue James y el cuadro se cerró antes de que el mortífago que los seguía pudiera notarlo.

El pasillo era oscuro, pero tenía antorchas que lo alumbraban, iba todo derecho hasta que en un lugar doblaba a la izquierda, luego nuevamente a la derecha y luego en forma recta. Caminaban todos en fila, callados escuchando sólo sus agitadas respiraciones.

Se abrió otra especie de puerta y…

- ¡Es mi cuarto! ¡Te lo dije James! Sabía que algo especial tenía este cuadro.- Lily no podía creerlo estaba feliz.

- No puedo creerlo, eres Camille Potter, tú eres una de las hermanas del tatara abuelo de papá.- le habló al cuadro James y todos salvo Remus, Sirius y Lily se miraron sorprendidos, pues no sabían que los cuadros hablaran.

- Exacto, y esta jovencita me ha rescatado de aquel horrendo baúl- dijo señalando al pie de la cama de la pelirroja.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- le contestó Lily.

- Deben irse.- les aconsejó ella.

- Pero ¿cómo haremos? Hay mortífagos siguiéndonos.- le dijo Sirius.

- ¡Lo tengo! Tú también estás en mi casa ¿nos llevarás allí?- le preguntó Cornamenta.

- Una vez más aciertas, en cada lugar donde halla un cuadro mío habrá un pasadizo secreto, que sólo se abrirá cuando lo necesiten.- les contestó. Y volvió a abrir un camino para ellos. Se miraron un segundo y el primero en entrar fue Remus.

- Vayan, estarán a salvo en mi casa, luego podremos llevarlos a sus casas.- les dijo James a Arnold, Ellen, Charles, Petunia y Vernon, así que entraron en el corredor y se dejaron guiar por Lupin, James fue nuevamente el último en entrar.

Llegaron a la mansión Potter en tan solo veinte minutos y se pusieron cómodos en el comedor. Lily se puso a curar las heridas de todos, reinaba el silencio.

En la casa de playa de los Potter un mortífago bajó corriendo las escaleras y les gritó a los otros:

- ¡Se han escapado! ¡Han desaparecido todos!- por un momento se paralizó la pelea y al instante el mortífago alto dijo:

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡debíamos llevarla!- Henry aprovechando el momento, en silencio conjuró un Petríficus Totalus pero el mortífago se dio cuenta de que lo apuntaba y conjuró un escudo y luego dijo a los otros dos:

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí!- al instante desaparecieron de la casa y Dora y Henry vieron tres siluetas aparecer, se estaban desvaneciendo los hechizos desilusionadores que habían hecho los chicos.

- Enviaré un patronus a James- dijo Dora. Y al instante una lechuza apareció ante ella que le dio el siguiente mensaje _"Todo está bien ya ha terminado ¿dónde se han metido?". _

Por su parte Henry conjuró su patronus, un león de plata para avisar a Dumbledore que tenía a tres mortífagos. Al instante llegaron aurores del ministerio y se llevaron a los mortífagos a Azkaban. Un momento después llegó la respuesta de James _"Mamá estamos en nuestra casa de Londres, vengan luego se los explico"_. Y sí que sus padres querían una explicación, pues ni se imaginaban cómo habían logrado llegar hasta allí.

- Estamos aquí cariño.- la voz de Dora, cansada pero jovial resonó en la casa. Henry venía detrás de ella.

- ¡Que suerte que están bien!- dijo Ellen secándose una lágrima, pues estaba preocupada.

- No te preocupes Ellen, ya ha pasado, y perdona por lo sucedido, no se suponía que nuestras vacaciones debieran terminar así. La consoló Dora.

- No importa, ¡nos han salvado la vida!- les dijo Charles muy agradecido.

- ¡Qué increíble! ¿no tienen ni un rasguño? -Dijo Dora mirándolos a todos.

- Nos ha curado Lily.- le informó Remus y la pelirroja de inmediato se acercó a los Potter y les curó a ellos también las heridas.

- Gracias querida.- le dijo Henry- pero cuéntenos ¿cómo lograron venir aquí?

Los chicos les contaron lo del cuadro de Camille y Henry dijo:

- ohh claro, claro, ya entiendo, que curioso que me hubiese olvidado de ella. Camille es cierto. Se sabía que había un cuadro más en algún sitio pero no se sabía dónde con exactitud, se ve que el destino quiso que ella te encontrara Lily.-

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo es la historia?- preguntó Arnold ansioso por saber.

- Pues Camille era una hermana de mi tatara abuelo, murió a manos de un mago oscuro del siglo XV, para salvar a su familia. Era una excelente bruja, por lo que invocando una magia muy antigua logró que al morir, en cada uno de sus cuadros se abriera un pasadizo a algún lugar seguro, en ayuda de aquellos que corrieran graves peligros.- todos se asombraron con la historia y Lily se encariñó aún más con el cuadro.

- Hay uno en la biblioteca del colegio también.- les contó Dora.

- ¡Que increíble!- dijo James.

- Si es cierto, pero ya es tarde y debemos descansar. Los tres mortífagos que atraparon están en Azkaban.- les dijo Henry.

- Nos organizaremos así, todos se quedaran aquí a dormir, hay cuartos suficientes. Mañana los llevaremos a "Ciel ouvert" a buscar sus cosas y, allí los escoltamos sólo por seguridad, hasta sus casas. Sugiero que Lily se quede con nosotros, la llevaremos a comprar sus cosas y luego ira con los chicos a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts.- les dijo Henry.

- Me parece bien.- dijeron al unísono los Evans.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad.- añadió Arnold.

En eso escucharon a Petunia refunfuñar por lo bajo _"malditos anormales, por su culpa casi nos matan y claro Liliane estará protegida pero a nosotros nos asesinarán como a animales…"_ Charles la escuchó y la regañó fuertemente, estaba serio.

- Estos "anormales" como les llaman nos han salvado la vida, eres una desagradecida Petunia, retráctate.- ella se enfureció.

- ¡Nos mataran por su culpa!- gritó sacándose la bronca.

- No mataran a nadie.- Henry intervino haciendo señas a Charles para que se calmara.-

- Ustedes tendrán protección de los aurores del ministerio también.- le informó Dora y entonces Vernon esbozó un tímido _"Gracias"_ ante la mirada severa de su padre.

- Discúlpate Petunia- le dijo Ellen.

- Déjenla, pero Tuney no es culpa de ellos que casi nos matan, es por mí, me quieren a mí. Perdóname juro que no dejare que les pase nada.- dijo Lily mirando a su hermana y llorando, a los demás se les partió el alma y se ve que también logró conmover a su hermana, porque la abrazó fuerte y la dejó que llorara en su hombro.

- Ya ha pasado, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, al fin y al cabo la culpa es de esos locos.- le dijo y Lily se secó las lágrimas.

- ¡a dormir todo el mundo!- ordenó Dora- ¡que ha sido un día largo!

- ¡Y qué día!- exclamó Sirius, trayendo un poco de risas a la velada.

Se acostaron a dormir, cada cual en la habitación indicada y la noche al fin recuperó su serenidad.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo! estoy a full con la universidad pero cuando puedo entro y subo màs fic para el que quiera!

besotes y espero los comentarios!


End file.
